It's About Time
by ScaryPoppins
Summary: It has been over a year since Steph had seen both Joe and Ranger. In that year she had learned how to fight and even kill anyone that would come close to hurting her. But how will she deal now that Ranger is back and that there is a price for her head.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Stephanie Plum and I'm a Bond Enforcement agent also known as a Bounty Hunter. I work for my cousin Vinnie's bail bond agency. I got the job by blackmailing said cousin into hiring me and well I've never really stopped. At first I was terrible at my job by the end of the day I would be covered in garbage or some other slimy sticky stuff that I really didn't want to think about now. My first FTA was a guy named Joe Morelli. Morelli was the kind of boy that your mother warned you about as did my mother but that didn't stop me from going to his father garage to play choo-choo with Joe at the age of six, at the time I was pissed because he wouldn't let me be the train, after a couple year I learned why. At the age of sixteen he had taken away my virginity behind the display case of the local bakery I was working at. So when I had gotten the file I didn't have fond memories of Morelli and just wanted to get the money so I wouldn't starve. By the end of his case we had cleared his name and even found the real killers. So we started to date and a couple years latter we got engaged but before we could even set the date for the wedding I found him in his bedroom screwing Terri Gilman. A cop and a Mob bosses daughter what a perfect match. So to say the least I broke the engagement and moved back to my apartment. That was about a year ago and now him and Terri are married with a baby on the way. I was truly happy for him because that is exactly what he wanted, a stay at home wife and mom. Needless to say I wasn't going to stop Bounty Hunting or stop being friends with Ranger when we got engaged. Carlos Manoso aka Ranger was at one time my mentor, friend and one night lover. He was also a fellow bounty hunter and he owned his own security company, Rangeman. When Ranger and I had met I was pretty sure he just thought I was a stupid girl looking for an easy way out but none the less he had helped me and even found me a gun I could use. Over the years he had grown to be one of my best-friends, saving and protecting my life when I would get a crazy stalker or murderer after me. About a year and a half ago he had went in the wind as I like to call it and I haven't heard or seen him since. It was the longest time he had been in the wind since I met him four years ago.

A lot had changed since the year and a half that I last saw Ranger. After me and Joe had broken up I did a stupid thing and went after a high bond skip. Gregory Grant was a serial rapist and murderer and when he found out I was after him he had ended up almost killing me by cutting my heart out. After that I was in recovery for about a month and then I went to an unlikely friend Alexander Ramos. Alexander was an international black market arms dealer that I had met during on of my cases. He had said that if I ever needed help to come to him and he would help me and that just what he did by training me. I had spent two months with him training and shooting my ass off and by the end of those two months I had became on of the best shooters he had seen.

When I got back to Trenton and the Burg every one of my friends thought that I was going to quit bounty hunting and get married to the first guy that wanted me. Well the were wrong what I did do, was go after the highest bond that Vinnie had, Johnathan Scott, and I had him in the cop shop by the end of the week. The thing about hanging around and arms dealer like Alexander was that you would also be hanging around some pretty nasty guys and some of those nasty guys were trained hit men that had taken a liking to me and helped me make sure that I could fire my gun and even kill with out feeling any regret and they had done well with that. So once I went after Johnathan and he had taken a shot at me I wasn't to happy and fired my own gun, shooting him in his shoulder and knee after I had made sure there wasn't anymore weapons on his body I had the bullet wounds bandaged and took him to the cops. It turns out Johnathan's first shot had grazed my arm and all my friends like Eddie and Crazy Carl were worried and wanted me to go to the hospital. I just smiled and told them I was fine and in truth I was fine a bullet graze didn't really effect me that much anymore. But still even after I had went though training and proved that I could take care of my self everyone still wanted me to quit my job and just get married .That is the major reason why I don't have any real friend anymore beside Alexander and his gang because I couldn't take the judgment and harassment for my choice of jobs and my choice to not get married and have a shit load of babies.

The cold winter wind kissed my pale skin as I stepped outside my apartment complex. I took a deep breath of ice cold air and took in my surroundings. Winter and Summer in Trenton were always the worst weather it was way to cold or way to hot. Right at this moment standing in the parking lot of my apartment I was dressed in tight black flare jeans a fitted black tee and black leather jacket. I had on about eight weapons, three guns and 5 knives. My .38 S&W revolver is now in my ankle holster instead of my cookie gar. My favorite gun, a Glock 26 was tucked in to my shoulder holster under my jacket and I had a Sig Sauer P239 placed in the waist line of my jeans in the back. I had a knife in both boots and in each writs and also one strapped to my waist.

I made my way to my car with my 26 in my hand. Now normally I wouldn't have a gun out and ready to shoot less I was after a skip but in the last month I have had a hit out on my head. The ordered hit was by Johnathan, the first skip I had brought in when I got back. Well when he got out of the lovely slammer he ordered a hit on my head for shooting him. So those pretty nasty hit men I was talking about earlier, that taught me how to kill with out guilt well some of them were after me know. Ironically I was able to kill the men that came after me and stay alive because of the skills they had taught me.

My car was a black 1995 Honda accord not the worst car I have ever had. Believe me I could afford better now that I was after higher bonds but I still didn't trust my car karma so I didn't want to by a really nice car to just have it get blown up. I'm not the same old Stephanie Plum but I still attracted stalkers that liked to blow up my cars. I made my way to the office and managed to lose the two tails that were fallowing me. Connie was sitting on her desk filing her nails. If Betty Boop were a real person she would have a body like Connie. Lula was dressed all in green spandex that was again, a couple sizes to small. She looked like a freaking pair. I was laughing my ass off under my blank face, something I learned from Alexander. Lula and Connie were former friends of mine. I say former because after I got back from my training I was pretty sure they were scared shitless of me and my now very violent means of bounty hunting. They looked up as I made my way in but didn't smile or say anything as I made my way straight to Vinnies office. After I took down Johnathan, Vinnie was very welcoming to me from then on seeing as Ranger was gone and I was now the only Bounty Hunter to do high bonds.

"Steph just who I wanted to see I have one high bond this week and its all yours. This should be pretty easy." Vinnie said the moment I walked thought the door. He is such a creeper one time I'm afraid I'm going to walk in on him and his duck friend doing it. Ugh excuse me as I shutter. I looked at the folder and sighed as I read the name it was Alexander. Really I had reminded him that he had a court date I should have called him the morning of but I was getting shot at so I was a little busy.

"I should have him in by this afternoon. Is that it?" I asked normally there were multiple high skips every couple days. It is rare to just get one.

"Tank stopped by earlier he got the rest of the skips on Rangers orders. He said you could go to Rangeman and talk to Ranger about the high skips." My blank face was slammed down the minute I heard Rangers name. He was back apparently and he took all my skips. And I'm supposed to talk to him about the high skips what am I going to say ' Well thanks Ranger for stealing my money and oh hey how are you doing after being gone for a year and a half. I'm swell just killed a few people and I have a hit on my head but that's nothing.' I was going to need one of Alexanders boys with me so I wouldn't shoot him.

"Okay can you call Rangeman and tell them I'll be their around two and to expect someone with me."

"What am I your fucking secretary call him yourself." I raised my eyebrow up at him. Really he was trying to talk back to me now. Ha like I'm going to let him do that. I had my Glock out and pointed at his head in a matter of seconds.

"Uh...Sorry Steph forgot it was the new you." He says stammering.

"Don't do it again or I will shot you know please make the call for me." I say putting my Glock back in my holster after a moment. I bet that was a first for him having someone point a gun at his head and they say please. I smirked as he reached for the phone. I left with Alexanders folder under my arm.

I felt safe the moment I had entered the gate to the Ramos house. I was safe no matter what here. It was my only safe house in the world and it would always be. Alexander had promised that as long as I was in his house none of the boys will try to kill me till I leave the property. Most people wouldn't think that was very safe but to me it was the only place that felt like home now. I made my way to the font door and knocked. Alexander answered with a huge grin on his face.

"Stephanie! How wonderful to see my lovely daughter." He says hugging me and kissing both my cheeks and the tip of my noise. I laughed. Ramos says that he wished he had had a daughter just like me so he could watch her train and be the shit out of his boys daily.

"Alexander you missed your court date." I say looking straight at him getting serious. "But I swear I called you the Monday before and reminded you about said court date."

"Well you don't come by and visit me less I miss a court date." He said closing the door and bringing me into one of the kitchens in his huge house.

"Okay how about this if I promise to come by once a week and have dinner with you will you promise not to miss another court date?" I asked grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.

"I'll agree." He says smiling. I have a feeling he had all of this planned but I knew it wasn't just for seeing me more. He had something up his sleeve.

"So Mr. Ramos are any of the boys that aren't trying to kill me here. I need to ask them to help me out with something."

"Well the only one here besides me is Nathan. You know he is recovering from a gun shot wound."

"Yeah a gun shot I gave him." I groan. I knew he wanted something else. Nathan Hobbes was the first payed killer to try to kill me. Well I ended up not hurt at all unlike him who had gotten away with two gun shot wounds. Days latter he had called to say he wasn't going to take the contract anymore and that he was sorry.

"You know he is sorry. He's going though a hard time right now losing Mary and all." Mary Hobbes was Nathans wife and she had been killed on a mission for Ramos months before. "Go talk to him sweets."

"Okay but please be ready in thirty minutes I have a meeting at two." he nodded and gently pushed me up the stairs.

When I had first come to stay with Alexander I was scared and nervous about everything. Nathan was the only one that was a friend to me at first commenting on how many cars I had blown up in the past couple years. He became one of my closest friend here, as well as his wife Mary. Mary was also a hired killer but she didn't see as much action as she wanted. When she went after a high power businessman she was killed by another hired and she died instantly. Nathan had been enraged that the love of his life was murdered and he set off to kill the asshole, which he did. When Nathan came back he was very closed off and not at all like the old goofy Nate. So it really wasn't a surprise when I had found out he was in the running for the price on my head. He had came into my apartment with out even a sound but lucky for me I was up freaking out about the price on my head. He had came in with guns raised so I knew he wasn't here to talk. I had made out lucky with out a scratch on me but Nathan had taken two to his right shoulder. I had called Alexander after and he came with his crew to clean up the mess.

I look up to Nathans room. We all had one it was our 'just in case we need a safe place' room. Nathan was from Mexican decent which made him look like a fucking god and he spoke fluent Spanish which made me love him even more. Thanks to him I was fluent in Spanish, and thanks to the other guys I was also fluent in German, French, and Russian. I knocked on the door with a gun in my hand.

"I'm not going to shoot Chica." Nathan said opening the door and seeing the gun in my hand.

"And I'm just going to believe you." I say my tone icy cold.

"You know the code with Alexander that we all fallow. If we are out to kill a fellow hire we tell them to there face before we start to shoot like I did a month ago." I nodded and put my gun back were it belonged.

" So you're not going out for my head anymore?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you could have killed me that night."

"Trust me I would have if I didn't think that was what you wanted."

He hung his head down in shame knowing that I had figured out about his plan. "I'm sorry sol." (sun/sunshine)

"Its okay just don't do that to me again I don't want to kill you." I say wrapping my arms around him. He was very important to me even if he tried to kill me.

"So now since that is settled.." I say sighing. "You want to go with me when I go see Ranger." I ask hopefully. The only way I was going to be able to get thought that meeting with out pulling a gun is if someone was there to calm me down.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"PLEASE"

"NO"

"Oh come on you owe me for trying to kill me." I say annoyed that it was taking so long.

He thought about it for a few moments. "Fine but if I kill him its your fault."

"Okay thank you." I say smiling and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Nathan and I were in the Rangeman parking garage at 1: 58. I quickly dialed Tanks cell phone number.

"Yo." He said as he answered. Do all the merry men how bad phone manners.

"Yo, its Stephanie. We are in the garage where am I supposed to go for my files. Your office or Rangers."

"Rangers. I'll meet you there." I sighed as he ending the call.

"You ready Sol." Nathan asked as we got out of the car. I sighed as we got out of the car. Nathan walked over and kissed my forehead calming me down. He held my hand all the way up the elevator. As we walked the way to Rangers office on the fifth floor I could feel all of the Merry Men watching the two of us. I dropped Nathans hand as I realized they probably were staring at me because of that. Nathan knew they were looking at us to but he didn't care he was just worried about me. One night after a very scary mission Nathan and I had a few drink and ended up sharing stories he told me all about Mary and I told him about Ranger and Joe and he knew that if I let either of them push me around again I would go back to the old Stephanie that I had finally had gotten ride of. He wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me to him his lips at my ear.

"No fear sunshine. You are not the girl that needs saving anymore." He spoke in Spanish. I nodded and set my face to a blank sheet. I'm ready for this. I knocked on the office door waiting to see Ranger for the first time in over a year. It was about time to see his face again.

**A/N: Just something I thought of tell me what you think good or bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

I took a deep calming breath before opening the door. Was I really ready for this, to see my former mentor and close friend, or more importantly was I ready to face the man I once loved. We'll I guess we're about to find out. Oh joy.

I walked quickly into the door Nathan close on my heels. Ranger didn't look any different from the day he left 18 months ago. He was still a Cuban sex god. Good thing to know not everything changed. Two of Rangers men were also in the room; Tank Rangers right hand man and Lester Santos. Lester sent me a quick smile before scowling at Nathan.

Nathan and the core Rangeman crew, Ranger, Tank, Lester and Bobby had dealt with each other before. Many years before I became a bounty hunter someone ordered a price on Ranger head, and Nathan was one of the hit men after him. Lucky for Ranger the business man that had ordered the hit was found dead a week later. Nathan of course stopped going after Ranger when there was no money to be made by killing him. So to say there is bad blood between the two would be a huge understatement.

Ranger was the first to speak. "Hobbes, Babe." He greeted us with small head nods.

"Manoso." Nathan did the same head nod.

"Ranger. Boys its nice to see you." I say smiling at Lester and Tank. Over the past year I didn't really see any of the Merry Men. I mean they would show up at a crime seen I was at and would ask if I was okay but that was basically it. "Ranger I heard you had my FTA files. Can I have them?" I ask as nicely as I can. I just wanted to get my skips and leave.

"Babe they are pretty high skips for you." He stated meeting my eyes. My hand twitched to grab my gun.

"No really I thought my bank account was just magically growing by itself." I said my voice icy. "Just give me my skips. I have things to do."

"They can kill you." Ranger stated again. Nathan snorted at that. I have to say it is pretty funny considering that when I worked for Ramos I had to kill more dangerous people than those skips.

"Something funny about Bombshell dieing Hobbes." Lester said irritated.

"No, not at all. What I find funny is you thinking a two-bit criminal could kill her when she's killed some of the most dangerous mob bosses on the east coast."

"Nathan." I said in a warning tone. He was letting far to much information out to them. I mean I was still working for Alexander and I don't need one of my covers blown.

"Stephanie is not a hit man like you Hobbes." Ranger said getting up.

"Actually she i-" I cut Nathan off before he could let out anymore information.

"Ranger just give me my skips." I say heaving a sigh.

"Babe I'm not giving them to you." This time I couldn't stop the twitch and had my Sig Sauer aimed at Rangers head and my Glock at Tank.

"Wrong answer." I said my eyes and face emotionless.

"That's my girl." Nathan says wrapping an arm around my waist and kissed my temple. "But its not nice to hold the men in black at gun point. They get angry." He said trying to get my to put my guns away. No way in hell was I doing that. I'm not the same weak defenseless little Stephanie that I was 18 months ago. That night when Gregory Grant tried to kill me changed my life forever.

"Shoot me all you want Babe but you are not getting skips that are too dangerous for you." He said his blank face in tacked.

"First of all Ranger they are not to dangerous for me. In the past year I have killed 27 people. So don't you even say they are dangerous for me because I'm the only one dangerous. I'm a trained killer and don't think I wont kill you." I clicked the safety of of the gun with out even taking my eyes off of Ranger. "Secondly I'm not that defenseless little girl you once knew."

"Sol this is not Gregory." Nathan whispered in my ear softly. That snapped me out of the zone I was in. I quickly put my guns away and looked back to Ranger.

"Have the boys inform you about what has been happening in the life of Stephanie Plum and if you change your mind on the skips drop them off a Vinnies." I said quickly leaving the office.

Did I really just pull a fucking gun on Batman. Holy Crap. Nathan pulled me close to him as we walked though the building making sure I didn't pull a gun on anyone else. Once we got to my car I started to laugh my ass off. "I need Ben and Jerry's." I said between laughs.

"Right on it. I wouldn't want you to pull a gun on me too." Nathan said laughing himself.

"Oh come on you're the one that called them the men in black."

Two hours later we had finished a pint of Ben and Jerry's each and had finished ghostbusters. It was nearing six and I still had to get ready to pick up a skip. Now most the time I just force my way in a pick the skip up with force but once in awhile I will do a distraction job. Tonight I was to be a bartender at a local gay/lesbian club called Body Shots. I was close friends with the owner and she said that my FTA frequented the bar often. The only hitch was that Liz Smith my FTA was into the Gothic type of girl.

I took a quick shower and dressed in a black and dark purple corset that was very painful but showed a lot of my cleavage and a black tutu skirt. I have to say I looked pretty fucking good. I added fish nets and black thigh high boot with a 4 inch heel and I did my make up dark and heavy. To finish the outfit I added a wig with black straight hair that went all the way down the my waist. I walked out to Nathan and he was practically drooling. I laughed and patted his cheek.

"Do you think a girl would fall for me?" I asked doing a quick spin.

"I think Morelli was a complete dumbass for cheating on you. You look terrific."

"Thanks we have to go." I said dragging Nathan out the door with me. He would be my back up for tonight. Ha ha really I didn't need back up I just wanted to see his face when a guy hit on him. Yes I know I'm pure evil.

By eight I had been hit on multiple times and even had chatted up my target Liz. It looked like everything was going great that was till I saw Tank, Bobby and Lester in the bar. Crap why the hell were they here. I thought about it for a couple minute while tending to the other costumers and figured I could work this to my advantage. While I was talking to Liz I looked over to Tank and did a fake gasp. I swear I should have been an actress instead of a bounty hunter.

Liz reached over a grabbed my hand. "Whats wrong, sweetie?" She asked concern in her voice.

"Its just you see that I guy over there?" I said nodding to Tank. "He's my ex husband and he's been trying to get me to come back to him even after I told him multiple times that I didn't like men anymore." I said my lip slightly quivering. "He said that next time he came for me I wouldn't get away from him." Tears welling up in my eyes.

"Oh sweetie do you want to head back to my place he wont get you there." I nodded smiling gratefully at her.

"Thank you so much I don't know what I would do with out you."

"No problem sweetie. Just go tell the boss you're leaving." I nodded and quickly told the other bartender that I was going to head out. I jumped over the bar my skirt flying up as I did so. I blushed lightly as Liz licked her lips looking at my legs.

"Sorry." I say acting bashful. We headed out the front of the door as Liz grabbed my hand pulling me to her car. "Liz I have something to tell you." I said as she was leaning closer to me trying to kiss me.

"Whats that?" she asked her hand cupping my cheek.

I slapped the cuff on her wrist and had her pushed up against the car. "I'm a bond enforcement agent and you skipped out on your bail, Sweetie." I say cuffing her other writ.

I pulled her to my car and deposited her in the back seat. I closed and locked the doors leaning against the door waiting for Nathan. He came out a few minutes later fallowed by Tank and Ranger. I hadn't even seen Ranger in the club. Dammit I'm getting week on my skills.

"Ranger, Tank what are you guys doing here?" I ask a tight smiling on my face.

"We saw your car." Tank shrugged. "Thought you might need help with a skip." Tank said looking in the back seat of my car. "I see you got it handled."

"I always have it handled Tank."

"Babe can we talk." Ranger said looking straight at me.

"Am I going to have to pull a gun again."

"You have a gun somewhere." Nathan asked looking me over. Tank and I laughed but I nodded. I pulled my S&W from my thigh holster and placed it back quickly.

"Yep." I smile at them.

"Babe, talk please." Dammit he knows he can get me with saying please. I sigh lightly but nodded. "I'll drive you home."

"Yeah Sol I'll drop off Lizzy here at the cop shop and have Alexander send your car back." I nodded and kissed him on his cheek lightly.

"Thanks Nate."

"No prop, Sol but remember if you need anything Alexander and me are just a call away." I smiled and nodded again.

"Okay. Lets get going." I say following Ranger to his truck. The drive to my apartment complex was completely silent. He was in the zone and I was just avoiding conversation. As we made it to my apartment I pulled out my gun and surveyed my parking lot before stepping out of the car and making my way to the elevator. Ranger was beside me the whole time observing my acts with out asking questions. I searched my apartment and made sure there was no one trying to kill me under neath me bed. Thank I quickly changed.

I grabbed two water bottles from the fridge and threw one to Ranger and sank down on to my couch, my gun next to me.

"So I assume that the Alexander Nathan was talking about would be Alexander Ramos." Ranger asked sitting next to me. I nodded. "So you trained with him?" He asked and I nodded again. "Worked for him?" he asked and I nodded yet again. "Doing what?"

"I cant answer that Ranger."

"Why?"

"Because if I told you I'd have to kill you." I said using one of his famous lines.

"Babe."

"Just drop it Ranger."

"Okay fair enough. What happen with Morelli?" He asked.

"Don't you already know?"

"I do but I want to here it from you."

"What do you want to hear that I found him fucking Terri in my bed or that he said him cheating on me was all my fault because I wouldn't quit my job. Or how about the fact that he told me I was just an easy lay for everyone even you." I say though gritted teeth. I really didn't want to live though this again. I just takes me back to the weak Stephanie.

"Babe. You would never be an easy fuck for anyone. That night we spent together it was more than just sex it was a night of passion and love." He took my hand and I quickly pulled it away.

"Again Ranger don't." I sighed looking over at him.

"Okay, Babe. I just have one more question."

"Yeah?"

"Who's Gregory Grant?" He asked

I stiffened as the name came out of his mouth. "Get out." I said sternly.

"I'm not going. Answer Babe." He said kneeling down in font of me. "What did he do to you?"

"He tried to kill me but cutting my heart out. Is that what you wanted to hear?" I ask taking a deep breath.

"There is more to it then that. I know there is. Tell me."

"Fine you really want to know what he did to me?" I take another deep breath. "He raped me." I said looking him straight in the eyes, my face blank. "There you got the information you wanted. Happy? Now leave." I got up and locked my self in my room, my eyes streaming with tears.

**AN:Thank you so much to everyone that review. I hoped you all liked the new chapter. Tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

After I let myself cry for ten minutes I walked back out into the living room. My door was locked and Ranger was nowhere to be seen. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I didn't want to face him not for a couple days at least. I didn't want to see the pity in his eyes or anyone else. Pity was the reason why I didn't tell anyone not even the cops about was Gregory had done. I didn't want to see everyone's pity for me. I didn't want people to say how sorry they were or how sad it was. I was stronger than that.

I sank down onto the couch and watched some really bad reality TV. Ugh really were do they come up with this stuff. Anyway I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a noise coming from my bedroom. Great not what I need tonight. I grabbed my Glock and clicked back the safety. I slowly walked to my bedroom door and looked in with my gun raised. There at the foot of my bed stood, Lucas Jame a hit man from Alexanders crew. Really not what I needed. Lucas was one of the few people on Alexanders pay roll that didn't really care for me. He thought I was a waste of time and that I was just going to get the rest of them killed. I knew he was going to go after me. I made sense. He hated me and hated the fact that the Ramos family loved me.

Lucas smirked at me with his gun trained at my head. "Nice to see you again Plum."

"You to James." I say my eyes stone cold.

"So how does it feel to know you're going to die tonight?"

"You should be asking yourself that not me."

"As stupid as ever I see."

Lucas smiled and fired his gun. The bullet tore into my right shoulder making me stumble backwards a little. I fired off three rounds at him aiming for his heart with out even thinking it though. I watched him fall back onto my bed, his gun falling to the floor. I walked over my gun still raised and kicked his gun away from him. I looked over to the body and fired one more round into his head. It was a way to make sure that he was officially dead and not going to be revived.

I quickly grabbed my phone and called Alexander's house line. Nathan answered on the fifth ring. "This better be important for waking me up at 3:30 in the morning." He growled.

"Nathan its Steph. I have problem over here."

"What kind of problem?"

"The dead kind." I sigh. "Look can you and Alexander come over. I'm about to call the cops."

"Okay. Be there in 15."

I called the cops and told them they need to bring the meat wagon. When things like this happen I was supposed to call Rangeman and let them know what happen but I really didn't want Ranger to show up. I sighed and dialed Tanks number.

"Talk." He answered.

"Hey Tank, just wanted to let you know there is a dead guy in my apartment."

"Did you kill him?"

"Yup. I just wanted to inform you of this. You don't have to send over a team I'm fine. Nathan and Alexander are coming over." I said in a rush.

"The boss and I will be right there." I sighed and hung up. Pain in the ass why couldn't they just leave me to handle these things by myself.

Nathan and Alexander were the first ones to show up followed by the cops and than Ranger and Tank. I was in my kitchen cleaning out my wound. I had already removed the bullet and Nathan was going to stitch it up for me. The bullet didn't do that much damage but it was deep enough to need stitches.

"Sol you have to stop killing people in your apartment."

"Its not my fault that people think its a smart idea to try to kill me in my own apartment at 3 fucking 30 in the morning." I snapped at him. I sighed gently. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap its just Lucas thought I couldn't kill him."

"Well you proved him wrong." I nodded and waited for him to finish stitching me up. "All done." He said.. "I'll have to check it later." I nodded and went over to the fridge and grabbed a water and downed some Advil to hold off some of the pain.

"Sorry I killed Lucas." I say to Alexander.

"Sweets you kill anyone that tries to kill you. It doesn't matter who they are." He said patting me on my shoulder. "You're going to start hitting the hundreds in the body count soon." He said giving me a soft smile. "Back to my house?" He asked. I nodded. "Good because Lilly is staying with me for the weekend and she misses you." I smile as he mentions Lilly.

Lilly Faith Ramos was Manny's daughter, well adoptive daughter. On one of my first missions working for Alexander me and Manny had to rescue five kids that were kidnapped from there homes and sold to a underground child pornography ring. It was disgusting. We were able to rescue all of the kids and even got them back to their family's. Well all but one child Lilly. Her mother and father were kill shortly after Lilly was kidnapped and she was supposed to go into foster care. Manny and I fell in love with the little girl. She was around 3 when she was kidnapped and now she was 5 but she was the toughest little girl. When we were supposed to give her over to social serveries she wouldn't let go of me. Manny had decided to adopt her since he didn't want to lose that little girl. I was so glad that he did because she was such an important part of my life know. She was one of the only things to make me truly happy. She was my Baby-Girl.

"Babe, who's Lilly?" My face fell as I heard Ranger talk. I really didn't want to see him.

"Manny and Stephanie's daughter." Nathan answered before I could.

"Babe." Ranger said in a dis-approving tone. "You have a daughter?"

"Yes." I say looking away from him. "Manny adopted her a few months back and she thinks of me as a mother. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked but didn't wait for him to answer. "Excuse me I have to give my statement." I said storming away from him.

I quickly walked into my bedroom where most of the cops where. Most of my old friends on the force was there. Eddie, Carl, and Big Dog. The worst part was that Morelli was there as well.

"Who do I talk to about giving my statement?" I ask my tone ice.

_"_I'll take it, cupcake." Morelli says with a smile.

"Don't call me Cupcake." I almost growled.

"Down girl." Nathan whispered in my ear placing a small kiss on my temple.

"Isn't he the one that tried to kill you a month ago?" Morelli asked looking between me and Nathan.

"Yeah." I say shrugging.

"What is he talking about babe?" Ranger said appearing out of thin air. I swear he is literally the wind.

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing Cupcake. He tried to kill you." Morelli says looking at me and than to Ranger. "About a month ago Hobbes broke into here and shot at her. She's lucky to be alive."

I shake my head. "That is bull shit Morelli and you know it. He didn't even hit me." I say wishing my gun wasn't taken away. "Can I just give my statement?"

He took my statement after we glared at each other for a few minutes. After I was done going over the events he said he had a few questions to go over with me.

"Do you know who this is?" he asked pointing to the body.

"Yes it was Lucas James but shouldn't you know this already?"

"How did you know him?"

"We've met a few time."

"You've met him?" he asked with dis believing look on his face.

"Yes its not a big deal." I say shrugging

"It is Cupcake. He was one of the higher up hit men on the east coast." He stated as if I didn't already know it.

"Yeah I know. So?"

"So? In the past month you've managed to kill three rumored hit men and injure a forth." He said nodding to where Nathan was standing.

"Again yes I know." I said rolling my eyes.

"Why are they going after you?"

Nathan and I looked at each other for a minute before bursting out laughing. You've got to be kidding me. You would think that the cops would at least know there was a hit on my head.

"This isn't funny Stephanie. Why are they after you?"

"You seriously don't know?" I asked and he nodded. "There's a price for my head." I say shrugging.

"What?" Both Ranger and Joe said at the same time.

"A month ago someone ordered a hit on me." I say shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal.

"And you're still on the streets?" Morelli asked.

"Yeah."

"It's dangerous."

"Its not a big deal." I say closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I was why to tried to deal with all of this today. Nathan slipped an arm around my waist and I leaned back resting my head against his chest.

"You have men trying to kill you, Babe. It is very dangerous."

"Really I had no fucking idea Ranger." I growled snapping at him. Nathan kissed the side of my head trying to calm down.

"Sol they are just thinking about you." He said. "They are wrong thinking you cant take care of yourself but they're trying to protect you."

"How are we wrong? Shes going to get herself killed." Morelli said. I growled again.

"I would shut your mouth before she kills you too." Nathan said glaring at Morelli. "Didn't you just say that she killed three pretty well known hit men. Do you really think she would have a problem killing you?" He asked.

I sigh and shake my head. "Okay here is the deal. I'm going to go into my closet and change. Than Alexander, Nathan and I will be going home. I will be off line for a few days. Those few days I will be spending time with my Baby-girl. If anyone that includes you two interrupt my time with my Baby-girl I will not think twice about shooting you in the head. Now I really don't want to kill anyone else this week. Do you both understand me." Ranger and Morelli both nodded there head slowly stunned that I would talk to them like this. "Now you," I said pointing to Morelli. " should not be worried over if I get myself killed or not. You have a wife and baby on the way. So please STOP!" I look over to Ranger. "You have been gone for a year and a half you really shouldn't worry about me. I've been taking fine care of myself." I took a deep breath. "If you would like to talk about what has been happening in the past 18 months then I will be stopping by Rangeman on Friday to pick up my skip files talk to me then."

I turn and walk into my closet closing the door. I quickly slipped on black jeans and a crimson tank top. I bent down at the corner of my closet moving my shoes out of the way and peeled back the carpet. Hidden underneath the carpet is my weapons safe. I had had it put in so I could put most of my weapons in there when Lilly would come and visit me. It also helps when the cops take away the guns I had on me. I quickly placed the extra Sig Sauer in the waist of my jeans and then grabbed two knifes and slipped one into my boot and the other in my pants. I slipped on my black pea coat to hide my gun and step back out into my bed room.

"Sol ready to go?" Nathan said. I nodded and noticed everyone was gone from my apartment.

"Where did everyone go?"

"Alexander and I kicked everyone out. The only one that wouldn't leave was Ranger and he's down in the parking lot waiting for you."

We took the elevator down and I walked straight to the black SUV parked a few spaces away from Alexander's car. Ranger rolled down the window as I stood there.

"What are you still doing here Ranger?"

"We need to talk Babe."

"Well right know I need to go see my Baby-girl and I told you we can talk on Friday."

"Babe."

"Don't fucking Babe me Ranger." I sigh running my hand though my hair. "I'll tell you what, I'm taking Lilly to a local park near Alexander's house. Meet me there around noon if you still want to talk. Right know I'm going to go back to Alexander's and sleep. Goodbye."

When we got back to the house I quickly made my way to my room. I found Lilly curled up under the covers with tears in her eyes. She was five years old and had light brown curly hair with these amazingly striking green eyes.

I softly sat on the bed and lifted her in my arms. "Whats wrong Baby-girl?" I say as she hugged me tight.

"I had a bad dream about those evil men again." She said crying softly. "And I couldn't find Pop-pop or uncle Nathan." The evil men were the people that kidnapped her and sold her to other evil men. The first month she was here every night she would have nightmares, but they have gotten less and less over the last couple months.

I wiped away her tears and kissed her on her forehead. "Its okay. I'm here now." I held her till she calmed down. "Come on lets go to sleep. Do you want me to sing to you?" She nodded her head. "Okay." I laid down and she snuggled up into my side. I started to sing softly to her:

"Golder slumber kiss your eyes,

Smiles await you when you rise.

Sleep,

Pretty baby,

Do not cry,

And I will sing a lullaby.

Cares you know not,

Therefore sleep,

While over you a watch I'll keep.

Sleep,

Pretty darling,

Do not cry,

And I will sing a lullaby."

I kissed her head and fell asleep knowing that my Baby-girl was safe by my side.

**AN: Here I hope you like the new chapter of It's about time. As always please review and tell me your ideas or thoughts about this. **


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to Lilly jumping up on the bed. She was already dressed for the day which means either Alexander or Nathan had woken her up and let me sleep. It was nice of them but not necessary. Ever since my training killing some one doesn't effect me as it really should. I grabbed her by her waist and started to tickle her.

"Baby-girl why are you jumping on the bed?" I asked between her laughs.

"Pop-pop said to come get you. Its breakfast time!" She said happily.

"Okay I'll be down there after a shower. " I roll out of bed and make my way to the bathroom attached to my bed room. "Tell Uncle Nathan and Pop-pop not to wait for me to start breakfast."

"Okay mama." She said climbing out of bed and out of the room.

I took a quick shower and dressed in dark blue jeans and a white tank top. I grabbed a pair of my old ratty converse and laced them up. I was really dreading having to talk to Ranger today. Why did he always have to get to me, I wasn't a little kid anymore. I was strong enough to handle him, hell I could most likely kill him if I needed too but whenever he is near me my emotions run haywire.

I make my way down to the dinning room were everyone is eating. On a normal day at the Ramos house there is at least three house guest staying there. I always love when I stay here because they have such an amazing cook and after every mission she makes me this wonderful, mouth watering chocolate cake. Yummmmm! Anyway I will always love coming here just for that fact.

"Mama!" Lilly yelled as she raised her arms for me to pick her up. I bent down and gave her a kiss on the nose and than lifted her up.

"You're getting big Baby-girl."

"I'm a big girl." She said happily.

"Yes you are. Now finish your breakfast while I get mine. We are going to the park today."

"Yay." She smiled as I placed her back down in her chair.

I went into the kitchen and smiled at Lucy, the cook. She quickly handed me a box of frosted flakes and a bowl. "Milks on the table." Yup she was my favorite person, even if she was only feeding me frosted flakes this morning. I quickly scarfed down the flakes and than Lilly went to her room to play while Nathan, Alexander and I talked.

"How you doing?" Alexander asked his voice laced with concern.

I shrugged. "I'm fine. It was just another night. No biggy." I sighed it should really scare me how emotionless I can be after killing a man.

"So whats your plans for today?" Asked Nathan.

"Well I have to go to the park at noon to meet Ranger. I was wondering..." I said giving them both a smile.

"Here we go." Nathan said under his breath.

"Well since I will be talking to Ranger I cant really keep an eye out for Lilly and you know if would be a lot safer if you both were there." I smile. "Please you know you love Lilly."

"Okay, Okay. We will go." Alexander said after awhile.

"Thank you. She will be so happy she gets to spend time with Uncle Nate and Pop-pop."

"What ever holster up. We don't want another hire to try in daylight." Nathan said and shooed me away.

I walked up to the weapons room. It was loaded with any weapon you could ever need. That was a good thing about working for an arms dealer, he always had the new toys. I quickly grabbed my Glock and my Sig Sauer. I strapped my Glock to my ankle and the Sig at the waist of my jeans. There is just something about the feeling of cold metal against your skin that just wakes you up in the morning. shoving a knife into my pocket and grabbing the old worn in black leather jacket that would hide the gun and I was ready to go.

We were out of the house by eleven thirty with Alexanders bodyguards in front and behind us. Its good to know that Lilly with be safe even if I'm not with her. I was talking to Lilly about not punching other kids when Ranger showed up. Last time we went to the park Lilly had punched a boy that had pulled her hair. He had ended up crying and Lilly laughed at him. I swear she hangs out with the guys way to much. I was sitting on the bench with Lilly in my lap when I felt all the hairs on my neck stand up.

"Now remember no punching at all." I say stressing the at all part.

"But Papa said that if a boy touches me I should punch them." Lilly said.

"Well Papa is a little protective of you." I said poking her in the nose gently. She scrunches up her face at me and sticks out her tongue. I lifted her off my lap and onto the ground. "Okay go play, make sure either Pop-pop or Uncle Nathan are with you or can see you." She smiled and nodded at me.

"What about you, Mama?"

"I'm going to talk with one of my friends while you play."

"Okay." She smiles and skips away to where Nathan was standing.

"Babe." Ranger said as he sat down next to me.

"Ranger." I said not looking away from Lilly.

"You're good with her."

"I guess. I don't know I never saw myself as a mother but with Lilly it comes easily." I say shrugging.

"What does your mother think of her?"

I laughed at that question. "I haven't talked to my mother in six months. To her I'm a failure as a daughter and everything that has to do with the burg." I rolled my eyes. "She never understood that I didn't wanted to be the perfect burg housewife. My dad calls every week to check up on me when my mother and grandmother are out shopping so I still know whats going on. Lula and Connie don't even talk to me anymore. A lot of things have changed and I don't think things will ever be the same again." I shrugged. "And you know what I don't think I even want the things to go back to the way it was." I say after awhile. "What did you want to talk about Ranger I should be playing with my baby-girl not talking to you."

"Its about something Alexander said last night to me."

"And that was?"

"That I should back off of you if I knew what was good for my health. I though it was a threat at first but then he explained."

"What did he explain to you exactly?"

"That when you went to Alexander you were trained harder and completed more training than I or my men could have done in two months."

See i'm not sure that what he said is true. I mean I did train extreamly hard and there were multiable times that I felt if I even breathed I would die from pain but I don't believe that the training I went through would trouble the merry men.

"He also told me about your third mission" Ranger continued. "You were undercover but it seemed the target had found out about what you were up to and when him and his bodyguards attacked you, you killed all five of them in under two minutes. Its impressive."

"No Ranger its not impressive it is my job." I sighed as my cell phone went off I checked the caller ID, it read Vince. Vince was a FBI agent.

Him, Temperance(his partner) and I were all involved in a undercover operation three months ago. The only reason I was allowed to be involved in the operation was because Alexander had given them information that had to do with their target. Temperance and I were posing as daughters of a major drug lord in Washington DC. We were to infiltrated a major drug deal going down which we did. It was weird that he was calling me now.

"Plum." I answered the phone.

"Steph it Vince we got a problem. Temperance was found dead this morning."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah well you'll be sorrier when I tell you the rest. She was shot execution style with a note on her body saying and I quote. 'we're coming for her sister next. Better watch out Stephanie Plum'."

"Shit. How the hell were are covers blown? When you're team went in our covers were still intact."

"Well I believe their may be a rat."

"Double shit."

"Yeah you can say that again. We believe they are coming to Trenton for you. I will be heading down to the office near there. Just thought you might want to be careful till I get there."

"Thanks for the heads up V. I'll be at Alexander's its the safest place in Trenton."

"Okay I'll try to convince the boss to have the meeting there."

"Okay. Thanks again."

"No problem I want these people killed not arrested. Its the only reason I'm calling you in."

"Well thanks for calling me in when you want people dead." I say sarcastically, hanging up the phone. "I've got to go." I said to Ranger standing up.

"Whats going on Babe?"

"I was working for the FBI, cover was blown, my partner turned up dead, bad guys after me now. I need to get Lilly to a safe place." I say walking over quickly to Nathan. Ranger fallowed after me.

"You two could stay at Rangemen." He offered.

"Alexander has bodyguards and the most up to date security at his house. It will be the safest place for Lilly." I say taking a deep breath trying not to panic. I hate when the bad guys come after me its not very fun.

"I'm coming with you." I really wanted to argue but I didn't have the energy to.

"Fine, whatever." I said.

I found Nathan, Lilly and Alexander and relaid the information to Nathan. I picked Lilly up and all five of us rushed off back to Alexander's, his bodyguards fallowing close after us.

**AN: I hoped you liked the little twist I added with her working on a FBI case. Tell me your ideas and suggestions. **


End file.
